


Fight Me

by dramionetrash



Series: One Night Stands Aren’t Really Their Thing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, Dramione One Shot, Duelling, F/M, Hate Sex, Hogwarts Eighth Year, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, dramione smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionetrash/pseuds/dramionetrash
Summary: Draco could feel how hot his face was. It was a duel. Only a duel......and here I thought all this was your foreplay.





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic  
Hope you like it

Hermione could handle the extra bullying from the Slytherins she got without Harry and Ron around. She was surprised how many in her class had returned for “eighth year.” Still she did her best to just stay out of the way and focused on her studies.

Today she had enough though. She snapped.

Hermione glowered in the general direction the hex had been fired from. It had missed her, barely though. Another came flying toward her. She ducked and tried to see who was so hellbent on hexing her.

She noticed Malfoy with Goyle, laughing and running away down the hall. No surprise. She made a quick decision to run after them. She’s fast. She fired a Colloshoo toward the two boys. It hit Goyle and his shoes firmly planted to the stones.

Goyle called for help and Malfoy looked back at him but realizing Hermione was on his tail, sprinted even faster toward the stairs to get to the safety of the dungeons. Hermione ran right past Goyle, she was after Malfoy.

They’d made it to the stairs, firing hexes and jinxes as they ran.

She’d chased him to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He must have thought she wouldn’t follow him after he screamed the password while running at the entrance at a full sprint. Inside he sat down in an armchair to catch his breath and didn’t notice she did run in after him and cast Flipendo at the air chair.

Malfoy was thrown in the air and hit the ground with a thud. He scrambled to his feet as fast as he could and ran for the dorms but Hermione ran after him.

“You rotten little prick! Come back and fight if you’re so keen to throw hexes around!” she yelled at him.

Draco and Hermione were alone in the Slytherin boys dormitory.

“I said fight!” She practically growled “Bombarda!”

Draco crashed into a dresser and stumbled trying to get up. All he could think was that she was mad and she would kill him.

“Rictusempra!” Draco yelled.

Hermione was thrown backwards into the wall and landed with a crash.

Draco was almost sure he saw her smile, but convinced himself he had to be wrong.

Hermione cast Incendio at him and he cast Aquamenti to put the flames out of his robes.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the smell of smoke.

“Granger! These robes are expensive! My father will here about this!” Malfoy cast off his soggy robe and tossed it to the side. All of his clothes though were damp now.

Hermione bit her lip, thinking for a moment, before casting, Ventus.

The wind that spiraled out of her wand knocked Malfoy off his feet and stung his face so harshly he had to close his eyes. Papers blew off desks and blankets off beds. The room was left a complete wreck, but Malfoy’s clothes dried.

Malfoy got to his feet and glared at Hermione.

“Expelliarmus!” they yelled in unison. Both wands went flying into the air and rolled somewhere into the mess.

Hermione stomped her foot in frustration but not having a wand didn’t mean this fight was over. Not for her.

She ran at Malfoy. He was not expecting it and didn’t have anywhere to go, so she came at him full force, swinging punches.

Malfoy grabbed Hermione by the hair and pulled her back, “Would you give it a rest!”

Hermione practically growled again as she kicked Malfoy in the shins, making him release his hold on her hair, “No.”

She pulled him forward by the tie and as his face came down it collided with her fist. She let go of his tie and he recoiled back, leaning against the wall. His eyes closed from the pain.

He grabbed out at her blindly and took a fistful of fabric, pulling her to him. But Hermione pulled away and they were both surprised by the sound of ripping fabric.

Draco opened his eyes and saw hermione’s skirt on the ground. He looked at her and smirked but she didn’t seem to care. She came at him again and slapped him across the face.

“Knock it off Granger or I’ll rip your knickers right off you!”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I know you’re bluffing,” she scoffed, “you wouldn’t dare touch a mudblood there.”

Now Draco growled. He shoved his hand through the leg hole of hermione’s knickers and grabbed up the front of them in a fist, pulling her toward him slightly and inadvertently wedging the backside into her arse.

“I don’t bluff Granger!” he was still holding the fistful of her knickers.

Hermione could feel Malfoy’s hand against her. The gentle pressure felt nice. She considered grinding against it. Then she stopped herself. She really wished she had her wand.

Hermione smirked at Malfoy as she reached around his waist and grabbed hold of the edge of his boxers and yanked up.

Draco winced. “What the fuck Granger!”

Hermione held her smirk, “You did it to me.”

“I didn’t shove your knickers up your arse!”

Malfoy was going to say more. Hermione could tell. But he stopped short at the realization that he had shoved her knickers up her arse. It made his cheeks flush.

Hermione grabbed a handful of Malfoy’s hair and pulled his head closer to hers, “so a bluff then?” She laughed.

Her laugh incited a new rage in Malfoy. He let go of Hermione’s knickers and grabbed her robe, yanking it off of her. “A robe for a robe then, that’s fair!”

Hermione laughed again, “bottoms for bottoms then?” 

Draco smirked and removed his trousers, “if that’s what you want Granger,”

Hermione smirked back and reached around his waist to worsen his wedgie.

Malfoy tore his boxers off with a sneer, “you can’t do that if I’m not wearing any, you on the other hand..” he grabbed her by the knickers again.

Draco noticed she wasn’t fighting back much now as he squeezed her arms to her sides with one arm and used the other hand to smack her arse.

Malfoy almost thought he heard her moan. No..he couldn’t have.

Hermione freed her hands and slapped him across the face. He slapped her back. He was sure of it she definitely smiled at him. 

Draco slapped her again. Pushed her against the wall and yanked her shirt apart, making some of the buttons snap off and fall into the mess. She was smiling! Her eyes were manic and she had a smile on her face!

Draco bit his lip. He did say he didn’t bluff.. he gently took the thin strip of fabric on one side of her hip in both hands, then roughly ripped it apart. He did it again on the other side and pulled the torn knickers away from Hermione, exposing her to him.

Draco was already hard. He started to push his way inside her when Hermione groaned unpleasantly and pushed him away. “Malfoy! You can’t just -“

“Sorry! I’m sorry I misinterpreted this!” Draco could feel how hot his face was. It was a duel. Only a duel. He was stupid to misread her.

Hermione looked confused, “What? Malfoy, no it’s not that it’s just.. you can’t just skip right to the shagging. I need some foreplay.”

Malfoy smirked at her, “And here I thought all this was your foreplay.”

He didn’t hesitate though. He got down on his knees in front of her and started licking her clit.

Hermione gasped gently but her hands were still aggressive, taking handfuls of Draco’s hair and pulling and digging her nails into his head.

Draco pulled back, “Are you still trying to hurt me, Granger?”

Hermione smirked, Draco did too as he took her clit between his teeth and bit down on it gently.

She screamed and kicked him back.

Draco laughed.

“Gods you’re insufferable!” Hermione pounced on him on the ground and slapped him across the face.

Draco rolled her under him and pinned her arms down, “Bite me Granger, I already bit you,” he smirked.

Draco positioned his cock to enter her, looking to Hermione for approval this time. She nodded, “I’m not done fighting you, Malfoy.”

She tried to shove him off and position herself on top. Draco struggled to maintain his balance and remember to thrust at the same time. It made her laugh and he couldn’t help smiling.

After that “struggle” went on for a few minutes and Draco thought Hermione looked bored. He tried slapping her across the face.

Hermione’s eyes glistened and she smiled at him, “Prick!”

Draco grunted and slapped her again, “Oh you rotten twit!” She was still smiling.

Hermione repositioned her leg and kicked Draco away, then quickly scrambled to get on top of him. Draco realized she could have done that whenever she wanted.

She grabbed his throat and he moaned with lack of air. He grabbed her hips and dug his nails into her, leaving marks.

“Fuck you, Malfoy!”

He moved his nails along her thighs, leaving red scratches along her skin. She released his throat and he gasped.

“Fuck you, Granger!”

He shoved her off and got back on top, thrusting faster and rougher than before.

Hermione arched her back. “God that feels good,” she said in a breathy whisper. “Bite me!” she ordered.

Malfoy smirked.

“No,” Hermione groaned, “Bite me! Bite me everywhere!”

Draco didn’t question her. He kissed her neck once before sinking his teeth in, making Hermione gasp. He bit her shoulder and her breast and held his mouth to her nipple when she tried to squirm away from his bite there.

He bit her other nipple and she grabbed his hair and pulled his head off in protest.

“Should I stop?”

“No!” Hermione seemed offended that he’d even ask that.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco’s waist and grabbed his wrist, guiding his hand to her clit. He understood and gently rubbed while wildly biting the rest of her.

Hermione didn’t give Draco any warning. He just felt her thighs tighten around his waist and her nails bury in his back. Then he felt her clenching on his cock. It felt amazing. He thrusted harder into her and came with her. He rubbed her clit until the clenching subsided.

Draco slowly pulled out and rolled to lay on the floor next to Hermione. Neither was looking at the other.

“I still hate you,” Hermione said.

Draco smiled, “I still hate you too.”

“So..when do you wanna duel again?” Draco felt his cheeks flush again.

Hermione looked at him with a smirk, “Again?”

“I mean, I’m sure you’re gonna wanna kick my arse again,” Draco smirked.

Hermione laughed and grabbed Draco firmly, rolling him on his side and slapping his arse. She didn’t want to tease him for the redness of his cheeks, either of his cheeks.

“I’ll be ready for round two in a minute,” she told him.

“Round two?” he looked to her, unable to keep the shock out of his voice.

“Oh you want to be finished? Was I too rough on you?” She smirked, but got on top of him and pinned his arms down, “I said I want to fuck you again Draco Malfoy.”

He looked up at her and didn’t struggle to get on top, only nodded before she slid onto him.

“I hate you, Hermione,” he said with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled back, “I hate you too, Draco.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m considering continuing this but it feels finished so let me know if you think it could use a “the next morning” part 2 or a “ten years later” part 2 or if I should just call it done and leave it alone


End file.
